


Saving Grace

by Snowflower726



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, So i'm not the original author, Soul Bond, Soulmate AU, This is a translated fic, nhưng chủ yếu chỉ là trầm cảm và lo lắng nói chung, Ẩn ý mơ hồ về việc tự hủy hoại bản thân và ý nghĩ tự tử
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflower726/pseuds/Snowflower726
Summary: Tất cả mọi thứ người bạn tâm giao của một người viết trên da họ sẽ xuất hiện ở cùng một nơi trên người kia. Thật tệ vì Maka không bao giờ tin vào thứ gọi là bạn tâm giao, và khi dòng chữ kỳ lạ bắt đầu xuất hiện trên cánh tay cô, cô không muốn bị kéo vào đó.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672997) by [sojustifiable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojustifiable/pseuds/sojustifiable). 



> Tất cả các nhân vật và cốt truyện gốc đều thuộc về tác giả Atsushi Ohkubo. Fic gốc thuộc về tác giả sojustifiable, chỉ có bản dịch là của tôi.
> 
> BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ ĐỒNG Ý CỦA TÁC GIẢ, VUI LÒNG KHÔNG TỰ Ý LẤY VÀ ĐEM ĐI NƠI KHÁC KHI CHƯA ĐƯỢC CHO PHÉP.
> 
> Như đã nói tôi thật sự rất thích chủ đề Người bạn tâm giao aka Soulmate và tình cờ phát hiện ra một fic Tiếng Anh rất hay nói về nó. Lần này là fic viết về bộ đôi Soul/Maka trong Soul Eater, một trong những CP được yêu thích của tôi.

Có một người bạn tâm giao là một điều hiếm hoi vào ngày nay, và việc gặp được họ thậm chí còn ít phổ biến hơn. Các cơ chế để tìm kiếm một người có bước sóng phù hợp với chính mình rất ít được biết đến, điều này chỉ được nghiên cứu bởi một vài nhà sử học đã cố gắng để theo dõi các mô hình theo thời gian và không gian. Bên cạnh đó, khi càng nhiều người thì việc tìm kiếm lại càng trở nên khó khăn hơn. Làm thế nào ai đó có thể tìm ra một người đặc biệt với mình trong số bảy tỷ người trên thế giới?

Ngày nay, sự tồn tại của những người bạn tâm giao đã bị thu hẹp lại thành những tin đồn hành lang, và giữa sự coi thường đối với những tin đồn như vậy và sự vỡ mộng của cô đối với một cuộc hôn nhân (lý do chính đến từ cuộc ly hôn của cha mẹ cô), Maka không thích cả hai ý tưởng. Rõ ràng mọi người không có ý định ở bên nhau mãi mãi, họ đến và đi sau tất cả. Nhưng không phải vì thế mà cô coi thường việc tiếp xúc giữa người với người, bạn bè của cô vẫn rất quan trọng với cô, và cô sẽ cân nhắc việc hẹn hò nếu cô gặp một người phù hợp với mục tiêu cho cuộc sống tại trường học và tính cách của mình.

Chỉ là cô sẽ không bao giờ có con, cô không muốn họ phải chịu đựng hoàn cảnh giống như cô bây giờ khi mối quan hệ của cô chắc chắn kết thúc giống như tất cả những người khác (cha mẹ cô là một ví dụ rõ ràng nhất).

Nhưng cô không bao giờ là một người hoài nghi.

Maka hoàn toàn bối rối khi cởi quần áo để tắm sau ngày đầu tiên của năm học mới và tìm thấy những ngôi sao đen nhỏ trên tay. Chúng thô ráp, như thể được vẽ nguệch ngoạc ở đó bằng bút bi, nhưng cô không hề có hồi ức về việc mình đã vẽ chúng ở đó. Cô mặc áo tay dài cả ngày và không có thói quen tự vẽ.

"Cái quái gì thế?" Maka lẩm bẩm và chà xát vào các ngôi sao, họ bị lem đi một chút. Cô nhanh chóng đi tắm và rửa sạch họ bằng xà phòng và nước cho đến khi họ biến mất. Có lẽ Tsubaki đã vẽ họ ở trong lớp khi cô không để ý. Chắc là như vậy.

Ngày hôm sau, cô mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi ngắn tay để bất kỳ người bạn nào có tâm trạng nghệ thuật sẽ không thể viết nguệch ngoạc mà không có sự đồng ý của cô. Tuy nhiên, khi cô thay đồ chuẩn bị đi ngủ đêm đó, cô phát hiện có một vệt đen như chiếc vòng được kéo quanh cổ tay cô với những xoắn nhỏ xoay tròn.

Maka cảm thấy lạnh người. Điều đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu là cô đang bị ai đó chiếm hữu. Cách giải thích thứ hai, chỉ hợp lý hơn một chút là cô phải rất đãng trí và ai đó cứ tiếp tục vẽ lên tay cô một cách lén lút mà không để cô phát hiện. Nhưng điều này dường như không khả thi lắm. Cô gái lắc đầu rũ bỏ suy nghĩ, cố gắng chà xát vùng da ở cổ tay để xóa những vết mực đen, nhưng lần này các dấu hiệu khó xóa hơn, như thể chúng đã được thực hiện để đánh dấu lâu dài. Maka cau mày và bước vào phòng tắm, tẩy sạch những vệt mực đen trên làn da của mình bằng xà phòng một lần nữa.

Sau đó, cô cảnh giác suốt cả ngày, kiểm tra đồng hồ cứ sau vài phút để đảm bảo rằng cô không bỏ lỡ bất cứ lúc nào hoặc ngủ gật. Cô Azusa cho cô một cái nhìn bực bội, có lẽ nghi ngờ cô không chú ý đến hình học, nhưng Maka chắc chắn mình luôn học hành chăm chỉ bên cạnh việc thường xuyên kiểm tra những thứ trên da cô. Gần như cả ngày trôi qua mà không có gì xảy ra, cho đến khi lớp học cuối cùng kết thúc và cô nhìn thấy những bông hoa lởm chởm có cuống gai đột ngột xuất hiện trên cẳng tay. Cô không hề cảm thấy bất kỳ cây bút nào chạm vào da mình, nhưng các đường nét xuất hiện rõ ràng như ban ngày. Chiếc ghế của Maka bị đẩy ra và rơi xuống sàn lớp học với tiếng động lớn khi cô bật dậy từ bàn học, vội vàng kéo tay áo xuống.

"Maka?" Tiến sĩ Stein nhìn cô qua cặp kính từ trên bục giảng. "Lớp học sẽ không kết thúc trong mười phút nữa."

"Em muốn đi vệ sinh." Đó là lời nói dối duy nhất xuất hiện trong đầu một cách nhanh chóng cho phép cô rời khỏi phòng ngay lập tức. Điểm đến đầu tiên của cô là nhà vệ sinh để thực hiện lời nói dối, cô bỏ luôn bữa trưa sau đó. Điểm đến thứ hai là thư viện trường học để kiểm tra một số nghiên cứu trên mạng và cô sẽ có câu trả lời chết tiệt. Tiếng ồn khủng khiếp phát ra từ máy tính khi cô nhấn nút nguồn và cô phải tự hỏi liệu chiếc máy thật sự còn sử dụng được. Điều tiếp theo cô làm là tra google, đợi chiếc máy chạy một cách chậm rãi và nhấn nút vào trang web cần tìm.

[Nghệ thuật của ác quỷ]

[Mực xuất hiện trên cánh tay]

[Hình vẽ xuất hiện trên da khi bản thân không vẽ chúng]

[Ý bạn là: Soulmate/Người bạn tâm giao?]

Tay cô đập vào bàn phím trong sự ngạc nhiên, google rõ ràng là đang cố tình chọc tức cô. Maka nuốt nước bọt và tiếp tục nhấp vào mục tìm kiếm thêm, hai trang đầu tiên xuất hiện rất nhiều blog thời đại mới về việc tìm kiếm 'Người duy nhất' và cách tận dụng tối đa dấu hiệu của mình. Phải mất gần bốn trang tương tự trước khi cô nhận được bất cứ điều gì giống như một bài báo học thuật với các nguồn trích dẫn. Bây giờ cô có thể tin tưởng vào điều này.

[Nghiên cứu về chủ đề của cái gọi là người bạn tâm giao, hay người ta thường gọi chúng là 'Những cặp tương thích trong vũ trụ' thật sự khan hiếm, vì những cặp như vậy rất khó tìm thấy với sự gia tăng của dân số ngày nay. Có một số lượng lớn tài liệu lịch sử và truyền thuyết về vấn đề này, nhưng không có bộ sưu tập dữ liệu có hệ thống, không có gì để nói thực tế từ những gì là hư cấu. Cũng có một số huyền thoại ở các nền văn hóa Đông Á bao gồm chuỗi sợi dây màu đỏ vô hình, nhưng đây là điều không thể chấp nhận được và vô hình, do đó không thể thu thập thông tin.

Một xu hướng phổ biến đã được kiểm tra là hiệu ứng song sinh của người Hồi giáo, trong đó dấu hiệu trên cơ thể của cặp sinh đôi cũng sẽ xuất hiện trên cơ thể người bạn đời của họ. Thật không may, người ta chỉ có thể tìm thấy hai nghiên cứu được ghi nhận về các trường hợp như vậy, và chỉ một trong hai nghiên cứu đó có bằng chứng hình ảnh, về mặt lý thuyết luôn có thể được chứng minh.]

Maka lướt qua phần còn lại của bài báo, dường như liệt kê các trường hợp được báo cáo về hiện tượng người bạn tâm giao một cách rõ ràng, nhưng cũng bác bỏ những sai sót hoặc ngụy biện có thể có trong các báo cáo, thường chỉ ra sự thiếu bằng chứng, khiến cô bối rối hơn lúc đầu. Tuy nhiên, một dòng chữ đập vào mắt khiến cô quan tâm và có phần an tâm.

[Nhiều người đã cố gắng tìm kiếm người bạn tâm giao của họ bằng cách viết tin nhắn trên da, nhưng điều này thường thất bại vì họ đã gặp nửa còn lại của mình trước khi quá trình liên kết bắt đầu. Ngoài ra, theo một số báo cáo, có những sự liên kết bị ngắt quãng sau một thời gian vì mối quan hệ của họ không thể phát triển mà không có sự khích lệ.]

Ai đó cô ấy đã gặp? Nhưng đó có thể là bất cứ ai! Cô không bao giờ nhớ hết tất cả những người mà cô tương tác trong những dịp thoáng qua như trong cửa hàng tạp hóa, họ cũng có một cuộc diễn thuyết trên toàn trường vào ngày đầu tiên khai giảng, được chia thành các nhóm, thay đổi nhóm, cô phải gặp hai trăm người vào ngày hôm đó, nhưng chỉ có thể nhớ tên của một vài người. Điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu có một người được cho là bị trói buộc bởi số phận với cô đang trôi nổi khắp trường cấp ba mà cô không hề hay biết?

Điều duy nhất khiến cô không phát điên là hy vọng rằng nếu cô bỏ qua dấu hiệu đủ lâu thì tất cả sẽ biến mất. Nó sẽ không thể phát triển mà không có sự khuyến khích.

Tất nhiên, quyết định giả vờ không có gì xảy ra không ngăn cô cố gắng tìm ra người này là ai. Sự lựa chọn rõ ràng nhất là kiểm tra bạn bè của cô, nhưng trong khi Patty có xu hướng vẽ nguệch ngoạc lên tất cả mọi người, cô chắc chắn đó không phải là phong cách của người đã vẽ lên cánh tay cô gần đây. Patty, người bạn nghệ thuật của cô đã từng vẽ bằng rất nhiều những màu bút sặc sỡ để tạo ra các thiết kế lập dị trên khắp cánh tay chị gái mình và Tsubaki. Maka cũng từng để Patty vẽ lên cánh tay của mình, nhưng sau khi những hình ảnh kỳ lạ, gai góc, không đẹp nhưng hấp dẫn bắt đầu xuất hiện, Maka mặc áo tay dài và không cho phép Patty vẽ lên cánh tay cô nữa.

Kiểm tra bạn bè của cô nhanh chóng chuyển sang kiểm tra tất cả mọi người cô đi qua, nhưng thật khó khăn khi cánh tay của họ không hiển thị bất kỳ dấu hiệu gì. Maka bắt đầu tự hỏi liệu người của cô cũng đang tìm cô. Cô kéo ống tay áo che đi bàn tay của mình. Cô không muốn được tìm thấy.

Đó là một ngày thứ ba nhiều mây vào tháng 10, những từ đầu tiên xuất hiện thay vì hình ảnh như mọi khi. Maka đã quen với các kiểu thiết kế được vẽ trước đó, hoàn toàn sửng sốt khi thấy chữ viết nguệch ngoạc trên da mình.

'THẬT TỒI TỆ'

Chúa ơi, cô phải bị trói buộc với một người bi quan cực độ, điều đó 'thật tuyệt'. Có thể cô luôn để những bản vẽ lưu lại trên tay mình, nhưng cô không bao giờ chịu được những điều tiêu cực. Lần đầu tiên sau nhiều tuần, cô điên cuồng rửa tay trong khi tắm.

Một khi các ghi chú bắt đầu, chúng luôn rơi vào tình trạng tự ti và mất lòng tin. Maka tự hỏi liệu người bạn tâm giao của cô (cô đã quyết định họ tồn tại) có coi tay họ như cuốn nhật ký hay không, bởi vì bây giờ làn da của họ là giấy để viết tất cả những điều khủng khiếp mà họ nghĩ: về thế giới, về cha mẹ của họ và chính họ.

'Ngôi trường này là địa ngục'

...Xác nhận sự nghi ngờ của cô rằng họ là một học sinh.

'Xin lỗi vì đã trở thành một người con trai đáng thất vọng'

...Cho cô biết giới tính người bạn tâm giao tương lai của cô. Cô nghĩ mình sẽ ngạc nhiên hơn, từng hy vọng rằng đó sẽ là một cô gái (không phải cô dự định sẽ gặp người này) vì những ý tưởng trong đầu về loại người cô có thể thích. Mười lăm tuổi và không đặc biệt quan tâm đến bất cứ ai là điều không dễ dàng, nhất là những lúc tụ tập thâu đêm tại nhà bạn bè, nơi câu 'Cậu thích ai?' luôn được hỏi mỗi đêm trước khi đi ngủ. Maka luôn hy vọng nếu cô thích một người nào đó thì đó sẽ không phải là con trai, lòng tin là một điều khó khăn để đạt được và một người con trai càng không dễ dàng kiếm được nó từ cô.

Có một câu nói thực sự khủng khiếp mà cô đã nghe ở đâu đó về việc các cô gái thường bị thu hút bởi những người đàn ông giống cha của họ. Cô không nghĩ mình có thể giải quyết những chuyện đau lòng.

Dù sao thì biết một số thông tin tối thiểu về người bạn tâm giao cũng không thể hiện được sự quan tâm của cô. Không. Cô không tò mò chút nào và chắc chắn không kiểm tra chữ viết tay của bạn bè để tìm anh.

'Tôi tự hỏi nếu mọi người thực sự hạnh phúc như họ nhìn'

'Vấn đề ở đây là gì?'

'Mục đích của tôi là gì?'

Maka muốn được giải thoát, muốn có một số phản hồi về việc cánh tay của anh không phải là một công cụ tìm kiếm và không thể giải quyết cơn giận giữ trong lòng anh. Thay vào đó, cô thấy mình tự hỏi liệu bố mẹ anh có biết anh chán nản như thế nào không, liệu anh có nhận được sự giúp đỡ nào cho cuộc khủng hoảng hiện tại phát sinh của anh không.

'Nếu có kẻ giết người hàng loạt trong nhà của Blake, cậu ta sẽ giải quyết chúng hay sẽ trốn trong tủ quần áo'

Cô nghẹn ngào. Blake? Cô biết một Blake, mặc dù không phải là người trong trường cô mà là người ở thị trấn được biết đến với đội đấu vật của cậu ta và được coi như một người bạn thời thơ ấu của cô. Không thể nào là Blake. Làm thế nào một đứa con trai nào đó ở trường cô lại biết người hàng xóm bên cạnh nhà cô? Trừ khi... anh cũng là một trong những người bạn của Blake và cô không gặp anh vào ngày đầu tiên đến trường mà là tuần trước khi cô đi đón Blake từ buổi tập đầu tiên của cậu ta.

Người bạn tâm giao của cô là một đô vật? Cuộc sống không thể tồi tệ hơn.

'Phòng tập thể dục khiến tôi muốn tự bắn vào chân mình để tôi có một lý do không phải đến đó'

Một tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhõm thoát ra từ miệng Maka trước khi cô xem xét hàm ý nguy hiểm của những suy nghĩ tự hủy hoại như vậy. Điều đó khiến cô nghĩ rằng anh rất vui tính, và không phải lúc nào cũng thất vọng về mọi thứ, mặc dù cách hài hước của anh cũng rất tăm tối, gần giáp với rùng rợn. Hương vị của Maka thường rơi vào phạm vi hợp lý, ngọt ngào và những điều mà bà của bạn sẽ mô tả là dí dỏm, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, những ghi chú và quan sát của anh khiến cô khịt mũi.

Tại một số thời điểm, năm đường thẳng song song trở thành một vật cố định gần như vĩnh viễn nằm trên cẳng tay của cô. Cô không biết những thứ này là gì, nhưng một loạt các chấm đen trắng đánh dấu liên tiếp nằm dọc theo năm đường thẳng này, cùng với một dấu xoăn ở một cạnh nối với những dấu chấm khiến cô phải quay lại nghiên cứu trên internet để khám phá ra đó là một bản nhạc.

Maka ngay lập tức mua một cuốn sách dành cho người mới bắt đầu đọc nhạc và tự nhốt mình trong phòng thực hành của khoa âm nhạc sau giờ học. Nhưng nhiều như cô cố gắng và kiểm tra đến ba lần ghi chú trên cây đàn piano mà cô đang đánh, giai điệu vẫn nghe có vẻ rời rạc, giống như một hộp nhạc bị hỏng. Sự không kiên nhẫn và thực tế là cuốn sách không giúp được gì, trong một lần nổi cơn thịnh nộ, một số người có thái độ không tốt đã nói với cô rằng cô cần phải luyện tập nhiều hơn nữa.

Những bản nhạc buồn đơn giản gần như không còn, được thay thế hoàn toàn bằng những giai điệu quái dị và những dòng nhạc bất hòa. Maka cố gắng hết sức để hiểu ý nghĩa của nó, nhưng ngay cả việc điền các ghi chú vào chương trình máy tính thậm chí đã tạo ra thứ gì đó tối tăm và sụp đổ rồi.

Nó không có ý nghĩa. Anh không có ý nghĩa. Âm nhạc của anh chắc chắn không có ý nghĩa gì.

Maka cảm thấy như cô biết anh theo một cách nào đó. Có những điều cô biết về anh mà cô không biết về bạn bè của mình, nhưng những quan niệm của anh hoàn toàn không phù hợp với cô. Người này chỉ viết, vẽ và tự sáng tác như một lối thoát nghệ thuật, anh thậm chí không biết cô ở đó. Vì vậy, nhiều như mong muốn của cô để hồi đáp anh tăng lên thì nỗi kinh hoàng của cô về việc làm tăng tỷ lệ trong mối liên kết của họ cũng lớn dần.

Cô không có đủ can đảm để thoát ra.

Khoảng thời gian trong tháng mười hai, âm nhạc dừng lại hoàn toàn. Nghệ thuật đã dừng lại một vài tuần trước đó. Người bạn tâm giao của Maka im lặng trong một ngày. Cô nghĩ mình sẽ cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn khi kết nối bị hỏng, nhưng thay vào đó cô lại nhớ nó. Cô nhớ anh.

Với kết luận kinh hoàng được chính bản thân nhận ra, cô ước mình có thể thư giãn khi anh bắt đầu viết lại sau hai mươi bốn giờ im lặng.

'Tôi không thể nghĩ đúng'

'Não tôi như bị ai đó rút sự sống ra khỏi'

'Tôi không thể nhớ lần cuối cùng tôi hào hứng về điều gì đó'

'Tôi không thể nói với ai'

Thật khó để giải tỏa với nỗi lo lắng vặn vẹo trong ruột cô. Maka cảm thấy khó khăn khi ăn và ngủ mà không thôi nghĩ về việc người của cô đang làm gì, hoặc không khỏi lo lắng về việc anh có thể cảm thấy cô đơn như thế nào. Chắc chắn có nhiều thứ về bản thân mà cô không nghĩ bạn bè của mình sẽ hiểu hoàn toàn, nhưng cô vẫn cảm thấy có thể nói với họ những điều đó, ngay cả khi họ không hiểu tại sao cô nghĩ mình sẽ không yêu hay tin tưởng bất kỳ ai.

Cô kiểm tra liên tục để xem liệu anh có viết gì khác không. Giá như cô có thể tiết lộ bản thân và nói với anh rằng cô quan tâm anh (chống lại sự phán xét và ý thức của bản thân cô). Mặc dù vậy, anh sẽ nghĩ gì? Cô biết một điều rằng có thể anh sẽ nghĩ anh bị điên hơn cả bản thân anh bây giờ. Phản ứng của cô khi phát hiện ra mình bị ràng buộc qua những vết mực trên da với người khác, lúc đầu không bình tĩnh và lý trí, và anh chàng này dường như không phải là kiểu người điềm tĩnh và lý trí.

Đỉnh điểm của sự việc là vào đầu tháng một. Lúc bốn giờ sáng, do thói quen thức khuya đã hình thành từ lâu của Maka, ba người bạn thân của cô đã ngủ ngoại trừ cô. Cô vẫn ngồi ở trên chiếc ghế dài trong phòng khách nhỏ của Tsubaki trong khi những người khác ngủ say trong túi ngủ trên sàn nhà. Người bạn tâm giao của cô cũng vẫn tỉnh táo. Anh dành cả buổi tối ở một mình, cố gắng sáng tác và viết nguệch ngoạc một cách định kỳ, rửa sạch và lại than thở về việc thiếu bằng lái xe và khả năng điều khiển. Maka biết những điều này không hoàn toàn đúng. Ngay cả khi cô không hiểu gì về âm nhạc, cô biết anh quan tâm đến nó đủ để vẫn phải vật lộn với nó giữa một căn bệnh trầm cảm.

Một cánh tay đầy mực khác xuất hiện và cô thề rằng cô gần như có thể cảm thấy ngứa ran từ cơn giận dữ của anh.

'Tại sao tôi còn bận tâm?'

Cô sẽ hét vào mặt anh nếu anh ở trước mặt cô.

'Sẽ tốt hơn nếu tôi không được sinh ra'

'Không ai quan tâm. Không ai sẽ nhớ đến tôi.'

Maka lăn ra khỏi chiếc ghế.

"Hmmf?" Bạn của cô, Liz lảo đảo ngó lên từ sàn nhà.

"Không có gì, quay lại ngủ đi!" Maka rít lên trong khi kéo bản thân vào nhà bếp. Tất nhiên, những vật dụng trong các ngăn kéo nhà bếp không có gì hữu ích, một số người thực sự sắp xếp phòng của họ chứ không như người cha lộn xộn của cô. Não cô ù ù những âm thanh 'nguy hiểm, nguy hiểm, nguy hiểm'. Một cái gì đó lóe lên trong đầu cô. Mãi cho đến khi cô bước vào trong phòng của Tsubaki, cô mới có thể tìm thấy thứ gì đó để viết. Nhanh chóng chộp lấy những cây bút nằm ở ngăn kéo trên bàn và cố gắng hết sức, Maka cuối cùng tự cào mạnh vào làn da của mình. Một màu hồng nổi bật sẽ nhận được sự chú ý.

'TỚ Ở ĐÂY'

Cô viết lớn nhất có thể, ngay trên vị trí nét mực đen của anh trên da, cô phải tạo ấn tượng. Trong khi chờ đợi với hơi thở bị kìm nén, cô lờ mờ tìm kiếm trong phần còn lại của bàn Tsubaki bằng một tay cho đến khi tìm thấy một cây bút màu đen và tô lại dòng chữ đó một lần nữa. Mối liên kết được thực hiện trước khi cô thậm chí nhắc lại sự hiện diện của mình, những chữ cái nhỏ xuất hiện ở một góc trống.

'Cái quái gì thế?'

Cô ước mình không để điện thoại ở phòng khác và có thể tra google làm thế nào để nói với người bạn tâm giao của bạn rằng họ là người bạn tâm giao thực sự của bạn. Tuy nhiên, mạng internet đáng tin cậy không thể giúp đỡ ngay lúc này, vì vậy cô đã tự viết:

'Tớ đoán chúng ta đã được kết nối, nhưng điều quan trọng là tớ ở đây'

Anh hỏi cô là ai, và cô ngần ngại nói với anh nhiều điều vì sợ anh sẽ tìm cô, nên cô trả lời đơn giản rằng cô là một người quan tâm. Thật xấu hổ khi cô nghĩ rằng sẽ phải thừa nhận mình đã biết về điều này trong nhiều tháng, nhưng cô thấy anh cũng bối rối, cô có thể cảm nhận được nó qua lời nói và chữ viết tay của anh.

'Cha mẹ cậu tìm thấy nhật ký của cậu à?'

'...Anh tôi đã bí mật đưa cho họ, nhưng sao cậu biết?'

'Cậu bắt đầu viết rất đột ngột và không dừng lại'

Làm anh mở lòng là một nhiệm vụ khó khăn, nhưng một khi anh đã muốn nói, anh thực sự sẽ chia sẻ rất nhiều, tiết lộ chi tiết về cha mẹ và cuộc sống cá nhân của anh, về tất cả mọi thứ. Cô vẫn không biết tên anh, mặc dù cô cũng không chắc là cô muốn biết. Làm thế nào cô có thể nhìn vào mắt anh khi biết những nỗi sợ hãi và bất an này đang ăn mòn anh?

Maka nhìn đồng hồ, nhận ra rằng cô vẫn ở đó và vẫn chú ý cho đến khi mặt trời bắt đầu mọc.

'Tớ phải đi rồi, bạn bè của tớ sẽ sớm thức dậy', Maka viết vội vàng.

Sự hồi đáp đến khá chậm, và khi nó xuất hiện, nó chỉ là hai chữ 'Được rồi' đơn giản.

Điều đó dường như không ổn chút nào! Maka vội vàng viết nguệch ngoạc 'Cậu sẽ ổn chứ?' trong khi đặt vật dụng trên bàn của Tsubaki trở lại trật tự.

'Tôi sẽ sống'

Maka muốn chế giễu, nhưng cô quá nhẹ nhõm để làm bất cứ điều gì ngoài việc ngồi phịch xuống sàn với một tiếng thở dài.

'Cậu biết đấy, điều này sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn nếu cậu nhắn tin hoặc làm một cái gì đó...'

Không, điều đó sẽ khiến nó trở nên quá thật, quá giống như họ là bạn bè. Bạn bè là những người dành thời gian cho nhau và có số điện thoại của nhau. Cô đưa ra một lý do, dù sao điều này cũng đặc biệt hơn, để lại cho anh một nhận xét để tìm kiếm trang wed mà cô đã tìm thấy về chủ đề các cặp bạn tâm giao.

Ngôi nhà yên tĩnh khi Maka lẻn xuống tầng dưới, những người bạn của cô vẫn ngủ say từ đêm qua sau khi tra hỏi nhau về tình cảm của họ. Maka kéo tay áo xuống qua cổ tay, tự ý thức về những dấu vết ở đó.

Trong những tuần tiếp theo, sau cú sốc ban đầu, người bạn tâm giao của cô rất hay nói chuyện. Tất nhiên, anh cũng ngừng vẽ những trái tim trên cổ tay như những trò đùa giành cho cô. Maka lo lắng về anh, với những bình luận tự ti và thái độ hư vô, rõ ràng anh không vui. Điều cô không chắc chắn là cô có đủ tư cách để đề nghị anh nói chuyện với một người chuyên nghiệp trong vấn đề này hay không.

Cô cố gắng đưa ra những gợi ý.

'Cô Mjolnir rất tốt' Cô viết, cố tỏ ra tinh tế hoặc có thể sẽ thất bại.

'Ai cơ?'

Maka không muốn trực tiếp nói điều đó, không muốn làm cho anh cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn với anh, chỉ là cô lo lắng về anh. Dù cô chỉ thực sự gặp vị cố vấn này một lần vào ngày đầu tiên đến trường, nhưng cô chắc chắn buổi gặp gỡ đó đã kết thúc rất tốt đẹp.

'Giáo viên tư vấn hướng dẫn của chúng tớ' Cô trả lời.

'Có gì không ổn à?' Câu trả lời đến một cách nhanh chóng. 'Cậu có thể nói chuyện với tôi, cậu biết đấy, đặc biệt là vì tôi thậm chí không biết cậu là ai nên cậu có thể yên tâm rằng tất cả mọi thứ cậu nói ra sẽ không được tiết lộ.'

Trái tim cô đau nhói. Cô nên biết rằng anh sẽ đi đến kết luận cô mới là người có vấn đề phiền muộn. Anh không biết thứ làm phiền cô mất ngủ mỗi đêm là suy nghĩ không biết anh có ổn hay không.

Phải mất một tháng trước khi cô thừa nhận rằng cô quan tâm anh.

Giữa một số hình vẽ nguệch ngoạc quanh cổ tay, cô thận trọng viết 'Cậu có ổn không? Tớ lo cho cậu.'

'Tại sao lại lo lắng cho tôi?'

'Cậu không thực sự có vẻ hạnh phúc'

'Thiếu niên nào trong độ tuổi này được điều chỉnh tốt chứ? Tôi ổn. Xin lỗi nếu tôi phàn nàn quá nhiều.'

Cô muốn hét lên, hoàn toàn không phải như vậy, nhưng cô không có kiến thức hay năng lực để tự giải thích, vì vậy cô chỉ bắt đầu tô những bức vẽ nguệch ngoạc của anh bằng mực màu đỏ trong khi suy nghĩ.

Google thực sự là người bạn tốt nhất của cô.

[Trầm cảm ở thanh thiếu niên]

[Làm thế nào để giúp một người bạn bị trầm cảm]

[Cách can thiệp]

Cuối cùng, Maka đến gặp cô Mjolnir, người bảo cô chỉ gọi cô ấy là Marie và hỏi cô trường học như thế nào. Maka chùn bước. Cô mong đợi cuộc trò chuyện sẽ bắt đầu ngay với câu hỏi về những gì đang làm phiền cô, những gì sai, nhưng cô Marie chỉ hỏi cô rằng cô tận hưởng lớp học của mình như thế nào.

"Lớp học của em ổn... có lẽ. Em thích học tập, vì vậy điều này khá dễ dàng với em." Maka nói, gõ đều móng tay trên đầu gối.

"Ồ, thật tuyệt. Đó là năm đầu tiên của em ở đây phải không? Em đến từ trường cấp hai nào?" Cô Marie hỏi. Cô ấy không viết bất cứ điều gì, chỉ ngồi trên ghế đối diện Maka với một nụ cười dịu dàng trên khuôn mặt.

"Death City." Maka trả lời vội vàng đến mức cô phải lặp lại chính mình.

Người phụ nữ nhỏ nhắn gật đầu. "Vì vậy, em phải quen với một trường học lớn rồi. Đó có phải là sự chuyển tiếp tốt không?"

"Cô Marie, em không có vấn đề gì với trường học cả." Maka buột miệng, "Em chỉ lo lắng về một người bạn."

Lông mày vàng ngọt ngào của cô giáo đan vào nhau. "Ồ."

"Cậu ấy... luôn tự hạ thấp bản thân mình và dường như có hoàn cảnh gia đình khá căng thẳng--"

Cô Marie dừng cô ngay giữa câu nói. "Cô cần nói với em ngay bây giờ, các quy tắc báo cáo bắt buộc cho biết nếu có tình huống liên quan đến lạm dụng, pháp luật yêu cầu phải--"

"Em biết về báo cáo bắt buộc. Nhưng việc này không như vậy, chỉ là cậu ấy có nhiều áp lực."

"Ồ, được rồi. Em biết điều tương tự áp dụng nếu ai đó có kế hoạch làm tổn thương chính họ hoặc người khác phải không?"

Maka gật đầu. Cô đã thực hiện nghiên cứu của mình. "Em biết, nhưng em không nghĩ đó là vấn đề. Ít nhất, không phải bây giờ... em hơi lo lắng trước đây, em nghĩ rằng cậu ấy có thể bị trầm cảm nhưng không biết điều đó và em không biết phải làm gì."

"Điều này thật khó khăn, cố gắng giúp đỡ một người bạn khi em vẫn còn trẻ và có quá nhiều thứ đang diễn ra trong cuộc sống của chính mình."

Maka giật mình. "Cô biết về cuộc sống của em?" Chắc chắn nhà trường sẽ không lưu giữ hồ sơ về tình trạng hôn nhân của cha mẹ cô, hoặc chỉ một người được lưu giữ, mặc dù sẽ có hai địa chỉ khác nhau trong hồ sơ.

Cô không có ý buộc tội như vậy, nhưng cô Marie rõ ràng có vẻ ngạc nhiên và quay lại nhanh chóng. "Không có gì, cô chỉ nói chung thôi, là một học sinh trung học, em phải có nhiều thứ phải giải quyết."

"Oh...vâng, đúng." Maka thở dài.

"Dù sao, về việc người bạn của em, rõ ràng cậu ta đã nói chuyện với em về một số điều nếu em có cái nhìn sâu sắc về cuộc sống gia đình của cậu ta như vậy. Em nghĩ cậu ta sẽ phản ứng thế nào nếu em nói trực tiếp với cậu ta?"

Kịch bản tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra, anh sẽ nổi giận với cô (được thực hiện thông qua văn bản) hoặc, liệu có tệ hơn nếu anh phớt lờ cô? Ừm, cô phải chấp nhận sự thật rằng cô thích sự có mặt của anh trong cuộc sống vào thời gian gần đây. Kịch bản tốt nhất có thể? Maka thậm chí không cân nhắc rằng mọi việc sẽ ổn.

Cô Marie lấy sự im lặng của Maka làm dấu hiệu để đưa ra những gợi ý khác. "Em có thể giới thiệu cậu bạn này với cô, cô biết điều đó có thể bị coi là vi phạm lòng tin khi cậu ta tin tưởng em như vậy, nhưng đó là lựa chọn tốt nhất về lâu dài."

"Không, em không thể làm vậy." Maka quơ tay trước mặt. Bổn phận của cô là dũng cảm và phải nói gì đó, ngay cả khi nó rất khó khăn. "Em... em sẽ thử nói chuyện với cậu ấy, em sẽ cố."

Cô Marie gật đầu. "Nếu đó là những gì em nghĩ là tốt nhất. Cô không thể buộc em phải từ bỏ ai đó, nhưng xin vui lòng gặp cô nếu có bất cứ điều gì xảy ra."

Maka rời khỏi văn phòng không có nhiều hiểu biết hơn so với lúc cô đến, và quyết tâm của cô vẫn còn thấp. Mối liên kết này, thứ mà cô từng hy vọng là mong manh đã trở nên rất quan trọng với cô, cô không muốn làm gì để gây nguy hiểm cho nó. Nhưng nếu cô đã quan tâm anh như thế, chẳng phải cô nên đặt hạnh phúc của anh lên đầu tiên sao?

Khi cô nói rằng cô nghĩ anh cần sự giúp đỡ, anh coi đó như một trò đùa.

'Đừng nói những chuyện nhảm nhí như vậy một lần nữa'

'Nó không nhảm nhí! Cậu thực sự không ổn'

'Cho tôi ví dụ một đứa trẻ 15 tuổi mà hạnh phúc xem'

Anh thật đáng ghét, nó làm cô bực mình và cô hơi quá nhiệt tình. Nếu anh muốn trực tiếp, cô sẽ nói thẳng cho anh biết.

'Có một sự khác biệt giữa không vui và chán nản'

Không có gì xảy ra trong vài phút. Bản năng đầu tiên của Maka là xin lỗi, nhưng cô rất bướng bỉnh và quan trọng là cô không sai. Cô sẽ không nhượng bộ. Mặc dù vậy, cô vẫn rửa tay trong phòng tắm của trường để chắc chắn có một khoảng trống chỉ phòng trường hợp anh quyết định tỉnh táo.

Phần còn lại của ngày trôi qua và Maka phải đặt hẹn giờ trong khi cô học để kiểm tra tin nhắn mỗi giờ, giữ cho bản thân không kiểm tra mỗi phút. Đúng mười giờ mười lăm phút, anh bắt đầu viết một cái gì đó. Không, cô đã không xem đồng hồ. Không, cô đã không mặc áo ba lỗ trong phòng riêng để cô có thể phát hiện dễ dàng những nét vẽ nguệch ngoạc đen tối của anh từ khóe mắt. Cô chờ đợi với hơi thở bị nghẹn.

'Có thể cậu đã đúng'

Cô không mong đợi sự nhượng bộ sớm như vậy. Công bằng mà nói, đã được vài giờ, nhưng nó vẫn làm cô ngạc nhiên rằng đây là điều đầu tiên anh trả lời. Trong tất cả các kịch bản cô trải qua, anh luôn tranh cãi với cô, vì vậy bây giờ khi anh nói cô đúng, cô không biết phải làm gì.

'Xin lỗi vì đã ngang bướng'

'Ý tôi là, tôi thật ngu ngốc nên...'

'Tớ quan tâm cậu'

Cô để bản thân nghĩ điều đó, để bản thân nói ra. Cô quan tâm đến anh.

Anh viết 'Tôi biết' và đó có lẽ là điều sáo rỗng nhất mà Maka đã từng nghe, hay đúng hơn là nhìn thấy, nhưng dù vậy nó vẫn tốt hơn không có gì. Anh không dừng lại ở đó.

'Tôi chỉ không biết phải làm gì. Tôi đã như thế này quá lâu. Tôi không biết nếu tôi thậm chí có thể khác đi'

Maka nghẹn ngào. 'Cậu có thể bắt đầu bằng cách nói chuyện với ai đó'

'Tôi nói chuyện với cậu' anh trả lời.

'Nhưng tớ không biết phải nói gì để có thể giúp đỡ cậu. Tớ ở đây vì cậu, nhưng tớ không biết làm thế nào để cậu tốt hơn.'

Thật là bực bội. Giá như cô có phép thuật biến mọi thứ trở nên tốt hơn, nhưng dĩ nhiên cô không thể và cả hai đều biết điều đó.

'Cậu đang cố gắng giúp tôi đấy thôi'

'Có thể, nhưng nó không đủ. Cậu xứng đáng được hạnh phúc'

Trái tim cô nặng trĩu trong khi chờ đợi câu trả lời của anh. Anh ấy sẽ đến gặp cô Marie để được tư vấn chứ? Hoặc anh sẽ ngắt kết nối một lần nữa, không trả lời cô thêm một vài giờ, hoặc một vài ngày, hoặc vô thời hạn.

'Tôi phải làm gì? Tôi không muốn bố mẹ tôi biết'

Đây là một khởi đầu, một khởi đầu rất tốt. Maka viết một cách vội vàng. 'Cậu có thể nói chuyện với nhân viên tư vấn, cô ấy không thể tiết lộ bất cứ điều gì cho bất cứ ai trừ khi ai đó làm tổn thương cậu hoặc cậu đang làm tổn thương chính mình'

'Oh. Được rồi' là câu trả lời. Đó không phải sự phủ nhận thẳng thừng về hành vi tự hủy hoại bản thân, nhưng cũng không phải là một sự thừa nhận về nó. Có lẽ anh sẽ không nói gì với cô, nhưng ít nhất cô cũng có thể an ủi anh với sự giúp đỡ của cô Marie. Bây giờ, nếu điều này không xâm phạm về mặt đạo đức, cô đã có thể có được thông tin về những gì anh nói... Đợi đã!

Nếu anh nói chuyện với cô Marie, điều đó có nghĩa là giáo viên tư vấn sẽ biết người bạn tâm giao của cô là ai, còn bản thân cô thì không. Điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cô gặp cô Marie và cô ấy nói tên anh cho cô biết, hoặc anh trông như thế nào. Maka có thể tưởng tượng ra nó ngay bây giờ, cô sẽ gặp người cố vấn ở hành lang và người phụ nữ tốt bụng, không khoan nhượng sẽ nói, 'Chào Maka, em khỏe không? Dave ổn chứ?'

Tên anh không thể là Dave, chỉ là không thể.

Cô ấy không muốn biết. Hãy để nó mãi là một bí mật. Nếu cô phát hiện ra tên anh, cô sẽ không thể cưỡng lại việc đi tìm anh và rồi cô sẽ phải đối mặt với sự thật rằng tất cả mọi thứ đang diễn ra đều có thật.

'Cậu sẽ đi gặp cô ấy chứ?' Maka nhắc nhở.

'Tôi đoán tôi sẽ thử đến một lần. Tôi sẽ cho cậu biết kết quả'

Maka đập mặt xuống giường, kiệt sức cho buổi tối, nhưng cũng yên tâm phần nào. Người bạn tâm giao của cô sẽ tốt hơn với sự tư vấn của cô Marie.

Ngày hôm sau, cô không hỏi liệu anh có hẹn gặp người cố vấn hay không, không nhắc đến chuyện đó trong một giây. Chỉ khi anh nói với cô một tuần sau anh mới đi gặp người cố vấn thì họ mới nói lại chuyện đó. Anh không nói nhiều về điều này ngoài việc anh đã đi, và Maka cũng không muốn thúc đẩy hơn nữa. Cô đã học được trong vài tháng qua rằng anh sẽ nói chuyện nếu anh muốn và thường thì cuối cùng anh cũng làm điều đó.

Những ngày tiếp theo, nhiều bức vẽ xuất hiện trên cánh tay của Maka và cô coi đó là một dấu hiệu tốt. Theo yêu cầu của cô, họ ngừng nói chuyện nhiều trong giờ học để cô có thể mặc áo ngắn tay với thời tiết ấm áp. Mùa xuân đến bất ngờ. Mặc dù vậy, anh vẫn vẽ nguệch ngoạc, cùng một thiết kế trừu tượng, sắc sảo, rồi lại trừu tượng với lông vũ và các nốt nhạc trộn lẫn với nhau. Maka mượn những cây bút mực vẽ của Patty trong bữa trưa và tô màu, phác thảo chúng bằng màu xanh lam và xanh lá cây, vẽ những bông hoa giữa những cái gai.

"Gần đây có vẻ cậu trở nên rất nghệ thuật." Người bạn của cô nhận xét vào bữa trưa khi đưa một vài chiếc bút màu cho cô mượn đến hết ngày.

"Tớ đoán thế." Maka lầm bầm, bối rối khi nói. Thực tế cô chỉ vẽ lên những nét đã có sẵn. Cánh tay của cô sẽ bị vấy bẩn bởi những hình vẽ nguệch ngoạc vào cuối ngày, nhưng người bạn tâm giao của cô luôn làm cho chúng có thể tẩy sạch để họ có một khoảng trống mới nói chuyện vào buổi tối.

Các tuần cứ thế trôi qua, mùa hè đến nhanh với các bài thi học kỳ. Maka tự nhốt mình trong phòng sau khi ăn tối với bố để học, mặc dù chủ yếu cô chỉ muốn viết và nhận ghi chú thông qua liên kết tinh thần.

Người bạn tâm giao của cô vui tính và có sức hút, cô mong mình dễ dàng phản ứng với những trò đùa của anh như khi cô nhắn tin cho Liz, nhưng cánh tay cô quá gầy gò, chỗ viết bị hạn chế nên cô không thể viết ra tiếng cười của mình.

Những điều anh nói cho thấy anh cũng đang cố gắng làm cô cười, và cô cảm thấy tồi tệ khi bỏ mặc anh.

'Cậu rất vui tính', cô viết.

'Cảm ơn Chúa, tôi đã bắt đầu lo lắng'

Maka chế giễu. 'Tớ thề rằng tớ đang cười.'

Đó không phải là một lời nói dối, cô thật sự đang cười. Mọi thứ đã bớt căng thẳng với gia đình cô kể từ khi mẹ cô chuyển đi, mọi thứ đều tốt với bạn bè, mọi thứ thực sự tốt với anh. Nếu có thể như thế này mãi mãi, cô sẽ hạnh phúc. Nhưng, một cái gì đó phải được đưa ra, và cụm từ đáng sợ nhất bắt đầu xuất hiện trên cổ tay cô.

'Tôi ước tôi có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười của cậu.'

'Hoặc nhìn thấy cậu cười'

Không, không, không. Nó không ổn. Anh đang đến quá gần.

'Tôi muốn gặp cậu.'

Maka mở cửa, lao vào phòng tắm và bật vòi nước trong bồn. Mực chảy xuống cánh tay của cô thành từng dòng, những từ ngữ biến mất nhanh như chúng xuất hiện. Anh cố gắng hỏi cô điều gì đó, hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng cô sẽ không để anh nói.

Tại sao anh không dừng lại? Tại sao anh không để cô một mình?

Cô đã gắn bó với anh. Cô sợ hãi điều đó nhưng bây giờ cô quan tâm anh rất nhiều, và cuối cùng nếu anh không làm tổn thương cô thì cô chắc chắn sẽ là người làm tổn thương anh, nó đã có trong máu của cô rồi, Maka Albarn, được mã hóa di truyền cho sự đau lòng. Nếu điều đó xảy ra, cô muốn trở thành người bóp cò. Điều này sẽ phải kết thúc.

'Cậu đang làm gì thế ?!'

Những chữ cái xuất hiện trên đầu gối của cô, cách xa dòng nước bồn tắm, nhưng ngay dưới những giọt nước mắt cô không nhận ra đang nhỏ giọt từ cằm. Những vết mực vẫn còn ướt.

Cô loạng choạng trở về phòng, run rẩy với lấy cây bút của mình. Cánh tay cô vẫn còn ướt và những vệt nước nhỏ giọt, vì vậy cô viết cẩn thận dưới những từ ngữ ngớ ngẩn của anh.

'Đây không phải là một ý tưởng tốt'

Có lẽ anh trả lời, có thể anh không. Maka cuộn mình trong một chiếc áo khoác dày và bò lên giường, không chịu nhìn những dòng tin nhắn. Cô chỉ cần bỏ qua nó như lúc trước và mọi thứ có thể trở lại bình thường.

Đúng không?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Số phận đưa đẩy mọi người lại gần nhau dù họ có muốn hay không.

Ngày 6 tháng 7 là ngày đầu tiên Maka có thể thở. Đó cũng là ngày đầu tiên cô kiểm tra da và không tìm thấy dấu vết mới nào sau 73 ngày bị tra tấn. Chàng trai đó đã cố gắng liên lạc với cô từ cuối tháng 4, chuyển từ sốc, thất vọng, và sau đó mặc cả. Thật là một trường hợp kinh điển của những giai đoạn đau buồn và nó giết chết cô.

Anh nói với cô rằng anh yêu cô, và cô đang cố nói với bản thân rằng mọi người không yêu những người họ chưa từng gặp. Bởi vì sinh học đã dạy cô rằng từ tính xảy ra trên một mặt phẳng vật lý nơi hoóc môn và pheromone tồn tại và hành động khi bị thu hút. Cô có thể giả vờ anh không thực sự yêu cô, nhưng cô không thể giả vờ rằng nó không có thật.

Cô sẽ không để điều này xảy ra, phải chi anh cũng có thể chấp nhận. Cô chỉ đang cố gắng làm cho cả hai cảm thấy dễ dàng hơn bằng cách buông tay.

Cô thậm chí còn không rửa những vết mực, sợ rằng nó sẽ cho thấy cô vẫn đang lắng nghe, vẫn ở đó. Mỗi đêm, cô cẩn thận không sử dụng quá nhiều xà phòng, không để vẻ ngoài mờ nhạt nhìn như có chủ đích. Ngay cả trong mùa hè nắng nóng, cô vẫn mặc áo dài tay và quần dài, đảm bảo mặc quần bó sát màu trắng đục dưới váy khi cô đi bơi cùng bạn bè. Bệnh trầm cảm rất dễ nhận thấy ở anh, nhưng Maka không thể tự nhận ra ở chính bản thân mình cho đến khi Tsubaki xuất hiện tại nhà vì cô ấy đã không thấy cô trong hai tuần.

Đó thực sự là một cơn đau âm ỉ.

Vết mực từ tuần trước mờ dần trong một ngày và Maka đi biển cùng bạn bè, vẫn còn một phần thú vị của mùa hè ở phía trước và Tsubaki sẽ không cho phép cô nhốt mình ở nhà cả ngày. Bạn bè cô thậm chí không biết gì về những thứ cô đang giấu. Liz và Patty cũng vậy, tất cả bọn họ đều rất tốt với cô, ủng hộ theo cách riêng của họ. Nhưng nó không ngăn Maka cảm thấy như một cái lỗ đã được mở ra trên ngực cô.

Cô nhớ những cuộc trò chuyện với anh nhưng vẫn không dám trả lời, không muốn giữ một ngọn nến trước gió cho cảm giác rồi lại nhận được sự im lặng dày vò như người bạn tâm giao của cô đã từng chịu.

Người bạn tâm giao của cô. Cô thậm chí còn có thể gọi anh như vậy được nữa không? Bản báo cáo mà cô đọc những tháng trước đã nói rằng mối liên kết linh hồn có thể phai nhạt vì không được quan tâm đúng mức. Nhưng Maka không biết là sự liên kết thực sự bị phá vỡ hay chính anh đã quyết định từ bỏ nó. Từ bỏ cô.

Cô yếu đuối, rất yếu đuối. Cô có thể chịu đựng 73 ngày anh gọi cho cô, nhưng lại không thể kéo dài chín ngày khi anh không ở đó.

Cô viết những dòng chữ đầu tiên trong nhiều tháng. 'Cậu có ở đó không?'

Không có gì. Cô cố gắng xin lỗi, viết ra những điều về gia đình cô đã giấu anh, về vụ ly hôn, về nỗi sợ hãi của cô, rằng cô xin lỗi và cô nhớ anh.

Cô nhớ anh quá nhiều. Cẳng tay của cô được in đầy những bản ghi nhỏ, nhưng tất cả đều là văn bản của cô. Có phải anh cảm thấy trống rỗng khi cô không trả lời? Đến lượt cô đau buồn, và cô thậm chí không thể nói mình không xứng đáng với sự đau lòng khi tự cô mang nó lên chính mình.

Dù vậy, nghĩ về những gì mẹ cô sẽ làm đã tăng cường quyết tâm của cô và Maka quyết định để lại toàn bộ ở phía sau. Năm thứ hai bắt đầu, cô quyết tâm không bao giờ gắn bó với bất cứ ai nữa, cô sẽ chỉ tập trung vào trường học và tìm một thứ gì đó lâu dài hơn để làm cho cuộc sống của chính mình.

Đến tháng mười năm thứ hai, cô vẫn không quên anh, nhưng ít nhất cô cũng chấp nhận sự vắng mặt của anh, hoặc cô tự mình nghĩ như vậy. Dù sao thì số phận của cô cũng đã bị phá vỡ, cô biết điều đó dù cô có thích hay không.

Tiến sĩ Stein lầm bầm hướng dẫn về dự án khoa học mà họ có trong học kỳ trong khi viết những ghi chú hầu như không dễ hiểu trên bảng. Maka chớp mắt khỏi cơn buồn ngủ nhẹ để nhìn những ghi chú quan trọng mà cô thực sự nên sao chép xuống. Nhưng cuốn sổ của cô đâu mất rồi? Tay cô đập mạnh vào bàn khi cô điên cuồng tìm kiếm, cô chắc chắn đã để quên trong tiết học trước đó! Một cô gái thô lỗ với mái tóc hồng bồng bềnh quất xung quanh che chở cho cô khi Maka phát ra tiếng rít giận dữ lớn hơn âm thanh mà cô đã tạo ra lần trước.

Không có giấy, không có bạn cùng lớp hữu ích giúp đỡ, Maka quyết định cánh tay của cô sẽ phải thay thế giấy vì những điều này rất quan trọng. Cô cảm thấy hơi lạ khi viết những hướng dẫn chuyển đổi ở nơi cô đã từng viết những bí mật của mình, nhưng không giống như sẽ có bất cứ ai nhìn thấy chúng nữa. Cô ghi lại những điều cơ bản của bài tập và một lời nhắc nhở ghé qua cửa hàng văn phòng phẩm để mua một tấm bảng thuyết trình sau bữa tối.

Sau giờ học, những cơn gió cay đắng cắt qua cái nóng buổi chiều, đột ngột gạt mùa hè sang một bên. Maka quấn khăn quàng quanh cổ trong khi bước đi cùng làn gió trên đường để lấy một số đồ dùng mới và một cuốn sổ mới vì nó dường như đã biến mất.

Đi đến văn phòng phẩm Depot một mình là một cuộc phiêu lưu vì cô luôn đi mua sắm với mẹ như một truyền thống. Đó là một cửa hàng lớn đầy rẫy những món đồ gây mất tập trung, như những ngòi bút không phai bảy màu, các tổ hợp thư mục và cô không biết bảng trình bày ở đâu. Maka lang thang trên các lối đi, dành thời gian khá lâu cho đến khi cô tìm thấy chúng. Thậm chí còn có một cái mở, giống như nó đang đợi cô mang nó về nhà và đưa những nét vẽ từ những ngòi bút không phai bảy màu để sử dụng tốt những đồ thị đẹp. Than ôi, chỉ có một nhãn hiển thị trên đó, phần còn lại ở đâu? Cô điên cuồng nhìn xung quanh cho đến khi nghe thấy một giọng nói nhỏ phía sau.

"Tìm ba bảng trình bày?"

Maka quay xung quanh để xem ai là người lạ mặt đang nói chuyện với cô. Một cậu con trai (có lẽ) tuổi thiếu niên với tư thế khủng khiếp, mặc quần jean cao đứng đằng sau cô, đôi lông mày màu bạc nhợt nhạt với khuôn mặt chán nản. Mặc dù có lẽ đó là khuôn mặt tự nhiên của cậu ta, cô không dám chắc. Maka trả lời cậu ta một cách thận trọng. "Ừm... Cho một dự án khoa học."

"Tương tự. Chúng ở đó." Cậu con trai kỳ lạ ngước lên và Maka nhìn theo cậu hướng đến chồng bảng nằm ở kệ trên cùng.

Cô vươn mình trên mũi chân để lấy chúng, nhưng chúng nằm ngoài tầm với của cô. Thất vọng, cô nghiến răng. "Thật là một học sinh không thân thiện."

"Phải là một học sinh khá thấp và không thân thiện." Cậu con trai nói một cách tự mãn trước khi bẻ vai và vươn tới kệ. Cậu ta không thực sự cao như cậu ta nghĩ, tuy vẫn cao hơn cô một vài inch.

"Tôi sẽ nhờ người khác giúp." Maka thông báo.

"Tôi cá là cậu có thể với tới nếu cậu trèo lên lưng tôi."

Khuôn mặt cô chưa bao giờ cảm thấy ấm áp đến thế. "Gì cơ? Không thể nào, tôi thậm chí không biết cậu."

Cậu ta nhún vai. "Có thể không, nhưng tôi cho rằng chúng ta học cùng trường nếu chúng ta có cùng dự án khoa học."

"Của tiến sĩ Stein?" Maka do dự thăm dò. Cô chưa bao giờ chú ý đến cậu ta trước đây trong đời và chắc chắn cậu ta không thuộc lớp khoa học.

"Tiết thứ hai." Cậu ta trả lời.

"Oh, của tôi là tiết năm." Cô đáp lại theo phản xạ trước khi cô có thể nghĩ sự thật rằng cô đang nói chuyện với một người lạ. Maka chớp mắt. Cậu ta có thể là một học sinh ở trường của cô, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cô sẽ trèo lên lưng cậu ta. Có lẽ cô có thể... "Tôi sẽ leo lên kệ."

"Không được, nguy hiểm lắm, đây." Cậu ta với lấy cái thang được đánh dấu 'CHỈ DÀNH CHO NHÂN VIÊN SỬ DỤNG' và vung một chân lên nấc thang.

Maka khoanh tay và quay mặt về hướng khác. "Đừng trách tôi nếu ai đó mắng cậu đấy."

"Chỉ một lát thôi." Là câu trả lời ngắn gọn. Cậu ta nhanh chóng trèo lên và chộp lấy hai tấm bảng, chuyền cho cô và trèo xuống. 

Cô lẩm bẩm. "Cảm ơn."

Cậu ta gật đầu và đi đến nơi khác của cửa hàng.

Maka không nhìn thấy cậu con trai từ cửa hàng ở quanh trường, nhưng cô cũng không thực sự tìm kiếm cậu. Đó chỉ là một cuộc gặp gỡ kỳ lạ khác trong cuộc đời cô mà không để lại quá nhiều suy nghĩ. Một tháng học tập và những ngày thực hành bóng vợt vào buổi chiều muộn trôi qua, mùa thu lắng đọng vào xương cô và kéo xuống khóe miệng. Sự thờ ơ và tham vọng học tập một lần nữa trở thành vũ khí để chiến thắng sự rối loạn cảm xúc theo mùa trong cô.

Nửa chừng tháng 11, mẹ cô gọi điện nói rằng bà sẽ đến thăm cô vào ngày Lễ Tạ Ơn nhưng bà sẽ không ăn mừng cùng với 'tên khốn đó' (bố cô), họ sẽ nấu ăn cùng nhau vào thứ sáu khi Spirit ra khỏi nhà. Maka lên kế hoạch cho toàn bộ ngày hôm đó với chi tiết cực kỳ hấp dẫn, chia nhỏ danh sách vật phẩm cần mua theo từng cửa hàng dựa trên tính khả dụng và các giao dịch tốt nhất. Mẹ cô luôn dạy cô phải tiết kiệm.

Mua sắm trong một kỳ nghỉ là cực hình, cô sẽ phải cân bằng giữa thời gian không bận rộn với thời gian mọi thứ đồ nguội bắt đầu hết hạn sử dụng. Dường như không có thời gian hợp lý. Sáng sớm chủ nhật là ngày cô thường đến siêu thị thứ hai ở thị trấn. Cô rời đi ngay lúc mặt trời mọc và bắt đầu với điểm dừng gần nhất, siêu thị sẽ phải đợi cho đến khi danh sách cần mua là các mặt hàng đặc sản giá cao. Ít nhất hôm nay trời nắng, dù vẫn có sương đọng trên mặt đất ngay cả khi bầu trời trong xanh.

Maka cưỡi chiếc xe đạp của mình đến cửa hàng; tai, mũi và má cô đỏ ửng vì cái lạnh của gió. Cô khóa chiếc xe đạp bên cạnh xe đẩy và lấy một cái giỏ, háo hức bước vào trong tòa nhà ấm áp, cô chắc chắn sẽ không ghé khu hàng đông lạnh ngay bây giờ.

"Có chuyện gì thế, Rudolph."

Cô gần như đánh rơi bịch bánh mì tươi khi cô quay ngoắt lại với giỏ mua sắm trong tay. Cậu bạn cùng lớp của cô đang kéo một chiếc xe đẩy trở lại từ lối vào. Có phải cậu ta luôn làm việc ở đây và cô không để ý vì họ chưa bao giờ gặp nhau?

"Mua sắm cho Lễ Tạ Ơn." Cô trả lời, cảm thấy ngắn gọn và thiếu tỉnh táo.

Cậu ta xoay đầu như một con chó trắng xù xì. "Cha mẹ cậu không làm điều đó à?"

"Không." Maka thở dài, "Tớ luôn là người mua sắm cho bố và tớ, bây giờ tớ đang chuẩn bị nấu ăn với mẹ."

Nếu cậu ta định nói gì đó, cô cũng không có cơ hội nghe vì họ bị gián đoạn bởi một giọng nói bực bội trên hệ thống liên lạc.

"Soul trở lại quầy thu ngân. Soul trở lại quầy thu ngân."

Cậu bạn cùng lớp đảo mắt, vò vò mái tóc trắng rối và đi về phía trước. "Đó là tôi. Gặp sau nhé."

Người bạn cùng lớp vẫn bí ẩn như mọi khi của cô, rõ ràng tên là Soul, đã biến mất ở một góc. Maka quay trở lại việc mua sắm, chộp lấy gói giăm bông rẻ nhất trước khi một bà nội trợ nào đó lấy chúng. Soul vẫn còn trong ca trực khi cô lựa chọn xong, và cô cho rằng việc tính tiền ở chỗ cậu ta không thực sự đau đớn, một vài lời mỉa mai vào buổi sáng sớm cũng tốt hơn là cuộc nói chuyện gượng gạo.

Cậu ta ngáp trong khi đóng gói đồ tạp hóa của cô. Với mái tóc trắng và đôi mắt đỏ thẫm, thật khó để tưởng tượng cô đã quên chú ý đến cậu ta như thế nào. Cô hỏi cậu ta làm việc ở đây bao lâu rồi.

"Kể từ mùa hè, tôi thường làm việc sau giờ học và cố gắng thêm vài tiếng vào dịp nghỉ lễ." Soul trả lời.

"Cậu tiết kiệm tiền cho việc gì à?"

Cậu ta khịt mũi. "Vé một chiều ra khỏi đây khi tôi tốt nghiệp."

"Oh."

"Xin lỗi, tôi đoán điều này có chút tăm tối." Cậu ta nói thêm.

Maka lắc đầu. Vấn đề thực sự ở đây là nó gần như nhắc nhở cô về một ai đó. "Không, nó ổn."

"Cậu có lấy hóa đơn không?"

Cô gần như quên mất họ đang thanh toán, làm thế nào mà cô lại bị cuốn hút như vậy? "Oh, có, cảm ơn, chúc một ngày tốt lành."

Cậu ta tạm biệt cô với một cái vẫy tay khi cô rời khỏi cửa hàng. Có phải có điều gì đó quá quen thuộc về cách nói chuyện của Soul? Nó không giống người bạn tâm giao của cô phải không? Không thể nào, anh không bao giờ đề cập đến bất cứ điều gì về việc kiếm một công việc thu ngân. Bên cạnh đó, Soul đã tiếp cận cô nhiều hơn một lần và người của cô gần như đã từng đề cập rõ ràng đến việc anh ghét nói chuyện với mọi người. Chỉ là tình cờ thôi, không cần làm quá lên như thế.

Mặc dù vậy, không có sự hợp lý hóa nào ngăn cô nhìn thấy cậu ta ở khắp trường, cô một lần nữa đặt câu hỏi liệu có bao nhiêu người cô đi qua trong một ngày mà không biết gì về họ. Cô bắt gặp tên cậu ta trên bảng đăng ký cho tiết học thuyết trình bên ngoài văn phòng của tiến sĩ Stein, chữ viết tay tương tự nhưng không giống với cái mà cô đã quen thuộc. Phổi cô sụp đổ khi một sự trống rỗng sâu thẳm nuốt chửng cô. Cô không muốn thừa nhận rằng cô đã hy vọng Soul là anh.

Ồ... Được rồi.

Lễ Tạ Ơn với cha cô là kỳ lạ, Lễ Tạ Ơn chỉ với mẹ cô cũng thật kỳ lạ. Nhưng Maka cho rằng điều này xảy ra với bất cứ ai sau vài tháng không gặp nhau. Cô ước mình có thể kể cho mẹ nghe về những gì đã xảy ra trong năm vừa qua, và cô ước mình có thể nói với ai đó về việc thật kỳ lạ khi ở với mẹ mình.

Tsubaki nói rằng cô ấy có thể hiểu cảm giác đó, nhưng Maka chắc chắn cô ấy không.

Maka lơ đãng và vô tình bỏ lỡ một tiết học, kết quả là cô bị giam giữ sau giờ học lần đầu tiên trong đời. Thầy Law có thể tốt bụng, nhưng thầy sẽ không bỏ qua cho cô dễ dàng dù sự thật cô chưa bao giờ bị giam giữ, thầy chỉ nói với cô 'đây là khởi đầu cho mọi thứ' với nụ cười nhếch mép trên mặt.

Việc giam giữ được tổ chức tại một trong những căn phòng dưới tầng hầm mà cô chưa từng đến trước đây, vì vậy cô ghi chú số phòng ở mu bàn tay để có thể tìm thấy nó, cô nghĩ tốt hơn nên đi, cô không muốn trốn giam giữ để rồi bị đình chỉ hoặc một cái gì đó khủng khiếp hơn thế.

Maka cố gắng kìm nén những giọt nước mắt của mình trong khi nhắn tin cho cha rằng cô sẽ về muộn, lê từng bước xuống nơi có thể là nhà ngục. Sẵn sàng cho một căn phòng khắc nghiệt và nhục nhã, cô ngay lập tức bị sốc bởi số lượng người ở đó và cô phải đặt câu hỏi về chính sách đi học của trường. Học sinh quanh quẩn bên bàn trò chuyện trong khi cô Azusa ngồi trong góc bàn giáo viên đọc một cuốn sách, rõ ràng không quan tâm về sự huyên náo của các học sinh cho đến khi đồng hồ điểm ba giờ và cô ấy bấm chiếc còi hơi.

Căn phòng im lặng ngay lập tức, một số học sinh rõ ràng đã ở đây nhiều lần. Những chiếc bàn nhanh chóng được lấp đầy và Maka liếc nhìn điên cuồng xung quanh để tìm một vị trí tốt. Cô dõi theo mái tóc trắng nhô ra từ chiếc mũ len tạo thành một đường viền ở chiếc bàn góc lớp. Cậu ta úp mặt xuống và dường như đang ngủ, nhưng cô có thể nhận ra Soul ở bất cứ đâu, cô bị thu hút bởi cậu ta ngay bây giờ.

"Chào." Cô thả túi sách xuống bàn một cách nặng nề để thu hút sự chú ý.

Cậu ta giật mình, rồi lại thư giãn khi thấy đó là cô. "Oh, tóc bím, sao cậu lại ở đây?"

"Là Maka." Cô giật tóc mình, bỗng nhiên tự ý thức về phong cách. "Tớ vô tình muộn học."

"Vô tình? Tôi cúp tiết có mục đích, không thể hiểu những thứ chết tiệt như hình học."

"Im lặng, làm bài tập hoặc việc gì đó liên quan đến trường học và không nói chuyện." Cô Azusa nghiêm khắc tuyên bố.

Bất cứ điều gì Maka định nói sẽ phải chờ đợi, cô nhanh chóng ngậm miệng lại và mở một trong những cuốn sách giáo khoa của trường. Không có lý do gì để lãng phí thời gian nếu cô có thể bắt đầu làm bài tập về nhà thay vì chờ tới tối. Cô đang cố gắng giải quyết hai vấn đề đồ thị hàm số thì một ghi chú ranh mãnh trượt đến trước mặt cô.

Nó viết đơn giản là 'Mọt sách'.

'Tớ đang cố gắng giải bài tập' Cô viết, đẩy tờ giấy trở lại bàn của Soul.

'Cậu đâu cần phải làm ngay bây giờ... Tôi chán'

'Cậu mong đợi tớ làm gì về điều đó??'

'Hãy chơi một trò chơi, 20 câu hỏi hoặc một cái gì như thế'

Nỗi kinh hoàng trỗi dậy trong ngực Maka, 20 câu hỏi là trò chơi của những tên khốn. Cô đã thấy điều này xảy ra theo cách tương tự quá nhiều lần với các chàng trai cố gắng chui vào quần của Liz. Cô viết, 'Ý của cậu là trò chơi mà các chàng trai sử dụng để hỏi các cô gái kích cỡ áo ngực của họ? Không, cảm ơn.'

'Cái gì? Không! Tôi không hỏi điều đó. Tôi chỉ muốn tìm hiểu loại nhạc cậu thường nghe thôi'

Điều đó cũng không ổn vì cô biết hương vị âm nhạc của mình rất vô vị và khô khan. Mặt khác, nhìn cuốn sổ tay chằng chịt những miếng dán biểu tượng ban nhạc, cô chắc chắn rằng cậu ta sẽ bị xúc phạm chỉ bằng từ 'nhạc điện tử'. Cô không muốn nói và cô sẽ nói với cậu ta như vậy.

Maka quyết định trả lời 'Tớ không thực sự nghe nhạc nhiều...' và nó không hẳn là một lời nói dối, nhưng cũng không muốn tiết lộ gu âm nhạc đáng xấu hổ của mình.

Cô đề nghị họ chơi trò người treo cổ, nhưng cậu ta nói cậu ta không giỏi ngôn từ và không tin cô không chế giễu cậu ta qua vốn từ vựng.

Tiếng khịt mũi thoát ra khỏi miệng cô trước khi cô có thể ngăn nó lại và cô Azusa bắn cho cô một cái nhìn bẩn thỉu từ phía trước sau đó quay lại đọc cuốn sách.

'Điều gì khiến cậu nghĩ tớ là người giỏi từ vựng?'

'Chữ đẹp?'

'Tớ nghĩ rằng hầu hết những người vĩ đại chữ viết tay đều xấu vì họ có quá nhiều thứ đang diễn ra trong đầu nên không thể tập trung vào sự phối hợp của mắt'

Soul dành một chút thời gian để đọc qua ghi chú của cô trước khi viết lại một câu hỏi khác 'Vậy cậu có từng viết thứ gì không?'

'Tớ từng thử... còn cậu?' Cô hỏi.

'Tôi viết những bản nhạc'

'Tớ muốn nghe chúng'

'Không, cậu sẽ không'

Một câu trả lời làm cô tò mò, cô muốn tranh luận với cậu ta, nhưng cô thực sự không thể nói rằng âm nhạc của cậu ta tuyệt vời khi cô chưa nghe chúng và không có khả năng nhận xét. Cậu ta chắc chắn biết cô đang vật lộn với chính mình nên lập tức lấy lại tờ giấy để viết.

'Còn vẽ thì sao?'

Lần cuối cùng cô vẽ, cô chỉ tô màu theo những nét mực mà người bạn tâm giao đã biến mất từ lâu của cô để lại. Có lẽ đây là một ý tưởng tồi với cô. Ngược lại Soul không có vấn đề gì. Mặc dù đó không phải là vận mệnh, định mệnh hay một số thứ nhảm nhí khác, nhưng Maka có thể cảm nhận một tình bạn đang ngập ngừng phát triển giữa cô và Soul. Cô cần tiến lên phía trước, dĩ nhiên vẫn giữ khoảng cách an toàn, dù vẽ không chính xác là thứ cô giỏi.

Cô trả lời cẩn thận, 'Tớ không giỏi vẽ...'

'Không sao, chỉ vui thôi. Tôi sẽ bắt đầu một cái gì đó và cậu có thể vẽ thêm vào.'

Các nét mực của Soul được kéo một cách trơn tru và trôi chảy. Cậu ta vẽ những con quái vật nhỏ kỳ quặc và Maka thêm vào những khuôn mặt kỳ lạ mà cô thấy phù hợp. Cô xin lỗi vì đã vẽ đôi mắt không đều nhưng cậu ta nói không sao, cam đoan rằng những con quái vật nên xấu xí. Nấm, cây và thỏ đều sống dậy dưới ngòi bút của cậu ta, và ở giữa, Maka không thể không quấn chúng trong những dây leo gai góc. Lúc trước cô chỉ tô màu các đường kẻ, bây giờ cô muốn phong cách nghệ thuật của người bạn tâm giao có thể trở nên sống động trên giấy.

Đường kẻ đặc biệt quấn trên cổ của một số sinh vật bí ẩn trông hơi giống với những chiếc vòng cổ được sản xuất trước những năm 90 khiến những con vật nhìn không mấy dễ chịu.

'Nhiều biểu cảm??' Soul ghi chú, nhấn mạnh điểm của mình với nhiều dấu gạch chân và một mũi tên lớn vào những chiếc vòng cổ.

Maka kìm nén tiếng cười, thêm bút kẻ mắt và son môi màu đen cho sinh vật đáng thương.

'Làm như cậu có quyền nói tớ, nhìn lại sơn móng tay màu đen của cậu đi!'

Tay cậu ta lập tức cong lên phòng thủ. 'Đó là một thách thức'

'Chắc chắn rồi'

'Tôi chắc mà. Vì sơn móng tay màu đen là những thứ dành cho học sinh lớp tám.'

Việc giam giữ kéo dài hai giờ trôi qua trong nháy mắt và Maka không hoàn thành bài tập về nhà nhưng thay vào đó là một trang đầy đủ các hình tượng trưng và ghi chú. Thật thoải mái khi nhìn vào, mặc dù cô ước nó ở trên da chứ không phải trên giấy.

Họ đứng dậy và cô phá vỡ sự im lặng bắt buộc. "Tớ có thể giữ cái này không?"

"Để treo trên tủ lạnh của cậu?" Tiếng cười thoáng qua trong mắt cậu ta. Nó làm cô thấy ấm áp.

"Không. Tớ sẽ phóng to lên cỡ poster và đặt lên trần nhà để có thể nhìn nó mọi lúc." Cô trêu chọc. Nếu có một điều cô nhớ về anh thì đó là sự mỉa mai, và khiếu hài hước của Soul là một cứu cánh cho lỗ hổng đặc biệt trong cuộc đời cô.

Soul nhún vai bất thường, mặc dù lúm đồng tiền của cậu ta phản bội niềm vui của chính mình. "Cứ thử đi."

Cô nhét trang giấy vào cuốn sổ tay và thu dọn túi của mình. Cậu ta đợi cô để họ có thể cùng nhau bước ra ngoài. Khi cô đi tới bãi đậu xe ở đằng trước, Soul cứ như thể sẽ lột xác khi đi bên cạnh cô nhưng đã cố gắng tự kìm chế bản thân hai lần, giống như cậu ta đang chờ đợi sự kết thúc.

Họ đến chỗ xe đạp của cô và Maka ho. "Ưm, tớ sẽ đi xe về nhà."

"Oh, được rồi. Tôi... ừ, đang ở bãi đậu xe nên tôi đoán tôi nên đi, trừ phi cậu muốn đi chung xe?" Soul vặn vẹo bàn tay ở sau lưng.

"Tớ không thể để xe đạp ở đây, trừ phi cậu có giá để xe đạp?"

"Không, đó là chiếc xe tay ga tồi tệ của anh tôi..."

Cậu ta vẫn chưa di chuyển, Maka nhíu mày.

Giọng điệu vỡ ra khi cậu ta thận trọng nói sau một phút im lặng. "Tôi đoán tôi sẽ gặp cậu sau?"

Một cái gì đó về sự không chắc chắn trong giọng nói của cậu ta làm cho cô cũng muốn như vậy. "Ừm. Hẹn gặp lại."

Cái gật đầu cùng một cái nhún vai và cậu ta đi theo hướng ngược lại. Maka nhảy lên chiếc xe đạp của mình và bay về nhà. Đã năm giờ chiều nhưng cô vẫn còn một đống bài tập để hoàn thành, không ngờ lại bị phân tâm bởi một cậu bé lười biếng răng cá mập. Cậu ta là gì hoặc đại diện cho điều gì đối với cô vẫn còn là một bí ẩn, nhưng cô nghĩ rằng có một tiềm năng cho một khởi đầu mới, ngay cả khi cô không cảm nhận về cậu ta giống như cách cô cảm nhận về anh.

Não cô mờ sương, có lẽ tắm vòi sen nóng sẽ làm cô tỉnh táo và tập trung cho việc học. Cô lột quần áo và vứt thành đống lớn trên sàn phòng tắm, run rẩy một chút trong ngôi nhà tồi tàn khi không còn lớp quần áo bảo vệ. Một vết mực lọt vào tầm mắt trong lúc cô với tay bật vòi nước và cô nhanh chóng ngồi gục xuống bệ toilet.

Cơn rùng mình tăng lên khi cô đọc những từ nhỏ xíu, rõ ràng như ban ngày, 'Tôi xin lỗi'.

Sự hoảng loạn tuôn trào trong cổ họng cô. Cô đã viết nó à? Không, đó không phải là chữ viết tay của cô, cô chắc chắn nhận ra cách viết này ở bất cứ đâu. Maka bò đến chỗ quần áo, mặc vội chiếc áo thun và chạy về phòng. Cô lấy một cây bút từ bàn học và vùi mình vào đống chăn trên giường, chỉ để lại khuôn mặt và cánh tay ở ngoài giá lạnh. Đầu bút của cô lơ lửng phía trên làn da trong một khoảng thời gian dài trước khi cô có thể tự trấn tĩnh mình đủ để viết bất cứ thứ gì trả lời anh.

Cô xoay sở đặt một dấu chấm duy nhất lên cánh tay và lập tức run lên, giấu mặt vào đống chăn trên giường. Sau nhiều tháng cố gắng vượt qua, điều này là quá nhiều cho trái tim cô để xử lý. Tất nhiên, anh bắt được dấu chấm nhỏ bé của cô và viết.

'Cậu có ở đó không?'

'Có', cô cố gắng viết nguệch ngoạc, mặc dù những dòng chữ nhìn thật xấu xí và run rẩy.

'Tôi xin lỗi', anh nhắc lại, mặc dù cô không chắc chính xác anh xin lỗi về điều gì. 'Tôi đã làm một việc khá tồi tệ.'

'Gì cơ??' Nhảy thẳng vào tâm sự không thể là một dấu hiệu tốt và Maka ngay lập tức tưởng tượng ra những viễn cảnh tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra khi anh tự làm tổn thương mình hoặc chạy trốn. Nếu anh gặp rắc rối, cô nên ở đó, cô sẽ không thể tha thứ cho chính mình. 'Cậu ổn chứ?'

Anh trả lời nhanh, 'Ừ, tôi ổn. Nghe có vẻ hơi kịch tính... Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ giận tôi.'

Maka thở ra một hơi thở mà cô không nhận thấy mình đang kìm nén và viết câu trả lời được chuẩn bị cẩn thận. 'Tớ đã giận cậu. Cậu không trả lời tớ.'

'Đừng bắt đầu.' Những lời nói đến nhanh và dữ dội, chữ viết nguệch ngoạc của anh trở nên lộn xộn hơn lần thứ hai. 'CẬU là người không trả lời tôi! Và sau đó mong đợi tôi sẽ quay trở lại khi tôi cuối cùng đã từ bỏ?'

'Tớ nghĩ tớ đã giải thích với cậu rồi.' Thật bực bội vì phải kìm nén nước mắt khi cô tức giận, tức giận không nên làm cô khóc! Cô muốn hét lên, nhưng việc duy nhất cô làm là viết nhiều hơn, điều này thực sự chỉ làm tổn thương chính cô.

Cô có bài tập về nhà để làm, có một kỳ thi để ôn tập, cô không cần anh đến bên cô khiến cô cảm thấy tội lỗi về cách cô đối xử với anh khủng khiếp như thế nào.

'Chỉ vì cậu có một lý do không có nghĩa là những thứ cậu làm không tồi tệ.'

Nỗi đau và sự hối hận của cô trào dâng trong bụng, giống như một cơn buồn nôn kinh khủng ập đến, nhưng cô vẫn sợ anh sẽ ngừng nói chuyện hơn là anh sẽ nói bất cứ điều gì khác để làm tổn thương cô. Thành thật mà nói, cô xứng đáng với cả hai. 'Tại sao bây giờ cậu lại nói chuyện với tớ? Tớ nghĩ rằng tớ cũng đã vượt qua điều này rồi!' 

Phải mất vài phút để những lời tiếp theo của anh xuất hiện. Chỉ hai phút và cô trở lại giống như hồi tháng bảy. Nhưng ít nhất lần này anh trả lời cô. 'Tôi muốn xin lỗi.'

'Vì đã phớt lờ tớ? Quá muộn rồi…'

'...Về một điều khác'

Trái tim của Maka đập mạnh bên tai khi cô đợi anh nhổ nó ra.

'Tôi đã thử tìm cậu.'

Ôi Chúa ơi.

'Khi cậu viết những nơi cậu phải đến, tôi đã thử tìm cậu. Thật kỳ lạ, sai lầm và thậm chí không thành công. Tôi rất chắc chắn rằng tôi sẽ nhận ra cậu hoặc đại loại thế nhưng tôi đoán điều này không hoạt động như vậy.'

'Gì cơ? Khi nào?'

Tất cả những lần cô viết những công việc lặt vặt của mình trên tay, cô không nghĩ rằng anh vẫn lắng nghe, mọi thứ đột nhiên sáng lên trong tâm trí cô, hóa ra toàn bộ khoảng thời gian này cô ở cùng một chỗ với anh và thậm chí không hề hay biết?

'Tại cửa hàng văn phòng phẩm... Khi biết cậu đi mua sắm hàng tạp hóa, tôi đã chọn ca làm việc cuối tuần chỉ để thực hiện mục đích của mình... Tôi cố tình bị giam giữ sau giờ học... Điều này thật sự điên rồ... Tôi thật kinh khủng...'

Nó vượt qua rất nhiều ranh giới không nên và Maka rất muốn nổi giận với anh. Vấn đề duy nhất là cô cũng vô thức tìm kiếm anh suốt thời gian này, kiểm tra từng chữ viết tay mà cô thấy, lẩn quẩn trong phòng âm nhạc và thậm chí đi chậm hơn bên ngoài văn phòng của cô Marie để gặp anh nếu anh thực sự tiếp tục tư vấn.

'Tớ cũng tìm cậu', cô thừa nhận, thêm vào, 'Nhưng tớ không tiếp tục nữa.'

'Oh.'

'Sau tất cả thời gian này, tớ vẫn nhớ cậu. Tớ không nhận ra tớ rất muốn gặp cậu cho đến khi cậu không còn ở đó nữa.'

'Tôi chắc chắn đó gọi là có không giữ mất mới hối hận' 

Ôi, cô ghét rằng anh nói đúng. Cô thật sự đau đớn và cô cho anh biết điều đó. Anh thú nhận rằng anh vẫn còn cay đắng, nhưng vì họ đều ở trong tình trạng bế tắc nên anh không bận tâm nữa.

'Chỉ vậy thôi à, rồi sao nữa? Có phải đó là tất cả những gì cậu muốn nói với tớ?'

'Chắc thế. Đừng làm tôi cảm thấy như c*t nữa.'

Đó là một sự trả thù rẻ tiền khi sử dụng chính câu của anh để đánh bại anh, nhưng cô vẫn viết, 'Tớ chắc chắn đó gọi là mặc cảm tội lỗi'

'Cảm giác deja vu.'

Ngay cả khi họ đang cãi nhau, anh vẫn khiến cô cười.

'Điều này cũng không thể ngăn việc tôi muốn gặp cậu.'

'Tớ tưởng cậu vẫn còn giận tớ? Tớ nghĩ rằng tớ sợ gặp mặt cậu.'

'Tại sao?'

'Tớ sợ cậu sẽ mắng tớ... Tớ rất lo lắng! Tớ không hiểu tại sao cậu vẫn không nói gì cho đến bây giờ.'

'Tôi không thể liên kết với cậu một lần nữa, ok? Nếu cậu rời đi và quyết định biến mất một lần nữa thì sao? Thật không công bằng khi mong đợi tôi sẽ ở đó bất cứ lúc nào cậu cần.'

Đôi mắt của Maka đăm chiêu, nhưng cô vẫn cố kìm nén để giữ bản thân đủ tỉnh táo. 'Tớ biết. Tớ biết. Đó là một sai lầm.'

'Chắc là sai lầm.' Rõ ràng là anh đang mỉa mai cô.

Nếu muốn mọi thứ kết thúc tốt đẹp, một trong hai người họ phải ngừng đá xoáy nhau và hạ mình xuống nước hòa giải. 'Rốt cuộc cậu có muốn gặp hay không?'

Một sự suy sụp thần kinh khác khi chờ đợi phản hồi. Maka tuyệt vọng ước rằng có một dấu hiệu nhận biết đã đọc như tin nhắn điện thoại ở mối liên kết linh hồn, nhưng ít nhất cô có thể nhìn thấy khi anh bắt đầu viết.

'Tôi muốn, nhưng nếu cậu muốn chúng ta là bạn một lần nữa, cậu phải ở đó.'

Cô nuốt niềm tự hào và nỗi sợ hãi của mình trong một ngụm duy nhất. 'Ừ, được rồi.'

'Phòng nhạc sau giờ học? Nếu cậu thay đổi ý định, tôi sẽ không làm phiền cậu nữa và cậu có thể viết những việc lặt vặt của mình trong hòa bình. Nhưng, nếu cậu đến, tôi muốn chơi một bản nhạc cho cậu.'

Bên trong cô vặn vẹo khi biết rằng anh không tin cô, nhưng tất cả những gì cô có thể làm là trải qua một lần nữa và lấp đầy một số vết nứt mà cô tạo ra. Cô sẽ không thất hứa với anh một lần nữa.

Ngày hôm sau ở trường, cô cảm thấy đau bụng cả buổi học, nhưng Maka sẽ không bỏ lỡ một giây nào trong lớp. Dù sẽ rất vui vì có thể gặp lại Soul nếu cậu ta bị giam giữ thường xuyên, nhưng cô phải đi gặp người bạn tâm giao của mình trước, đó là điều quan trọng nhất bây giờ.

Cô ngay lập tức chạy đến phòng nhạc sau khi lớp học cuối cùng kết thúc, cô muốn đến trước để anh không nghi ngờ sự chân thành của cô. Không khí khan hiếm khi cô xông qua các cánh cửa phòng. Là một người thích vận động, chạy lên cầu thang thường không làm cho cô thở dốc, nhưng không khí vẫn bị đẩy ra khỏi phổi cô. Khuôn mặt ướt đẫm mồ hôi (và có lẽ đỏ ửng) không phải vấn đề bây giờ, phòng âm nhạc rõ ràng là một địa điểm vui chơi nổi tiếng sau giờ học cho học sinh luyện tập, chơi bài hoặc chỉ ngồi một chỗ. Ai biết có rất nhiều nhạc sĩ trong ngôi trường này?

Ít nhất có một người cô biết.

Soul ngồi trên chỗ những người hát hợp xướng, chơi một trò chơi trên điện thoại. Maka ngồi phịch xuống cạnh cậu ta.

"Này." Cô nói, vẫn hơi khó thở.

Nếu cô không biết rõ hơn, cô có thể nói rằng cậu ta khá thất vọng khi cậu ta chào cô. "Ồ... hey Maka."

Cô có thể trò chuyện một chút trong khi chờ đợi... bất cứ ai. "Cậu làm gì ở đây thế?"

"Tôi đang đợi ai đó." Cậu ta trả lời một cách buồn bã. "Mặc dù vậy, tôi không biết nếu họ có đến hay không."

"Tớ cũng đang đợi ai đó." Maka kéo ba lô, lấy ra một cây bút để thông báo với người bạn tâm giao rằng cô đang ở đây. Cô cầu nguyện anh sẽ không thay đổi ý định về việc cho cô cơ hội thứ hai.

'Cậu ở đâu?' Cô viết bằng chữ in nhỏ trên bàn tay một cách lén lút nhất. Tất cả những gì cô có thể làm là ngả lưng và chờ đợi. Soul vẫn lướt điện thoại khi cô nhìn qua, cậu ta không nhắn tin, có vẻ như cậu ta chỉ nhìn vào nó để giết thời gian. Và rồi, một cái gì đó làm cậu ta giật mình và cậu ta làm rơi điện thoại, nhưng thay vì cúi xuống nhặt nó, cậu ta chỉ ngạc nhiên nhìn vào bàn tay của mình và bắt đầu điên cuồng liếc quanh căn phòng.

Maka cúi xuống một chút và nheo mắt để xem những gì cậu ta đang nhìn. Bụng cô thắt lại. Một bên tay cậu ta là những chữ cái nhỏ khớp chính xác với cô. Không thể nào.

"Soul, cho tớ xem bàn tay của cậu!" Khi cô với lấy cậu ta, cậu ta tránh xa trước khi cô có thể nhìn rõ hơn, nhưng cô chắc chắn rằng cô đã nhìn thấy nó! Nếu cậu ta không tự nhận thức được, cô sẽ phải chỉ cho cậu ta thấy. "Hoặc cậu tự nhìn đi!"

Đôi mắt họ mở to đồng bộ. Soul nắm lấy tay cô và kiểm tra, sau đó vén tay áo lên để nhìn vết mực mờ dần từ đêm hôm trước.

"Là cậu." Cậu ta thì thầm, giọng nói nhỏ và tôn trọng.

"Nhưng..." Maka rít lên. "Chữ viết tay của cậu!"

"Khác biệt... đúng không, cánh tay của tôi rất linh hoạt." Giọng cậu ta vỡ ra và cậu ta lại trốn tránh.

Cô thở hổn hển và quay cuồng từ những hàm ý. "Ở cửa hàng văn phòng phẩm... và tại siêu thị..."

"Tôi cố tình làm việc vào những giờ đó--"

"Cậu cúp học để bị giam giữ?"

Đôi mắt đỏ thường chỉ mở một nửa của cậu ta chưa bao giờ trông to đến thế. Soul đưa một tay lên mặt để che miệng há hốc. "Tôi tuyệt vọng, được chứ? Chúa ơi, Maka. Tôi rất tuyệt vọng."

"Tranh vẽ của cậu cũng khác." Cô buột miệng, nhớ về sự khác biệt giữa những bức vẽ nguệch ngoạc mà cô biết và những thứ cậu ta đã vẽ trong lúc bị giam giữ.

"Nhiều thứ thay đổi đối với tôi. Maka, tôi nghĩ rằng cậu đã cứu rỗi cuộc đời tôi." Cậu ta bắt đầu với lấy tay cô nhưng dừng lại. "Tôi có thể--?"

"Tớ rất vui vì cậu ổn." Cô vòng hai tay qua vai cậu để đáp lại, gần như suýt ngã vào lòng cậu trong quá trình. "Và Chúa ơi, Soul, thật sự là cậu!"

Đó là cụm từ duy nhất cô biết bây giờ, cô lặp lại trong nhiều sắc thái hoài nghi và hồ khởi.

"Tôi đoán số mệnh sẽ không để chúng ta bỏ lỡ nhau." Giọng nói thô lỗ, khàn đặc mà cô chỉ mới bắt đầu làm quen và thích ứng. Cậu thận trọng vòng tay quanh eo cô và ôm cô, dù chỉ là một cái ôm thật mong manh.

Tất cả những điều tốt đẹp phải kết thúc và cái ôm này cũng không ngoại lệ. Khi Soul buông cô ra, cậu nhanh chóng nắm lấy tay cô.

"Tôi muốn cho cậu thấy những gì tôi đã hoàn thành."

"Những bản nhạc tớ thấy trong lúc bị giam giữ phải không?"

Cậu ta gật đầu, có chút ngại ngùng. "Ừ, có một số đoạn mới nữa. Chúng ta hãy đến phòng thực hành."

Maka theo cậu đến căn phòng nhỏ nơi lần đầu tiên cô thử chơi nhạc của cậu và thất bại, tạo ra một trò đùa khi cậu nói rằng cô thất bại bởi vì cô không thích nhạc của cậu.

Lần này cô không ngồi trên băng ghế mà ngồi ở trong góc và Soul trượt vào vị trí của mình. Cậu bắt đầu chơi nhạc, các hợp âm dao động giữa bất hòa và đau đớn có chủ đích, đánh xuống những nốt nhạc sợ hãi và ầm ầm trong dải âm trầm như sấm sét.

Bây giờ nghĩ lại, lần trước có thể cô ấy đã đàn đúng.

Nhưng giai điệu cao và ám ảnh dưới những ngón tay tài năng của cậu, dưới tay cô, nó chẳng là gì cả. Bất cứ lúc nào cô chuyển động, cậu giống như đang nhảy múa. Những giai điệu đẩy cô và giữ chặt lấy cô, sau đó rơi xuống với một nốt nhạc như tiếng chuông vang.

Bây giờ cả hai đều thở hổn hển, Soul thực sự nghẹn ngào khi cậu hỏi cô nghĩ gì.

"Nó khá đáng sợ." Maka nhận xét một cách trung thực. "Như một cơn bão mùa đông trên đại dương."

"Cậu có thích không?"

Đại loại vậy? 'Thích' dường như không phải là từ đúng. "Có lẽ? Tớ không chắc, nhưng tớ muốn nghe lại vì đó là âm nhạc của cậu."

"Không phải bây giờ." Nụ cười rụt rè nâng lên trên khóe miệng cậu và cô phát hiện một núm đồng tiền ở bên cạnh. Cô muốn đưa ngón tay cái chạm vào và có thể đôi môi cô nữa.

Maka gật đầu đồng ý. "Nhưng tớ muốn biết tình hình của cậu. Tớ đã rất lo lắng cho cậu."

"Ý cậu là cậu lo tôi sẽ chỉ ở trên giường khóc lóc và rối loạn chức năng." Cậu ta buộc tội. Đó không thực sự là một lời nói dối nên cô không phủ nhận. Rõ ràng, cậu không mong đợi một câu trả lời vì cậu tiếp tục.

"Tôi ổn. Hơi khó khăn một chút nhưng tôi vẫn đến gặp cô Marie, và cô ấy thực sự đã nói chuyện với cha mẹ tôi. Tôi biết đó là công việc của cô ấy và tôi không trách cô ấy, nhưng về cơ bản nó là cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất đối với tôi."

"Phản ứng của họ có tệ không?!"

Soul thở dài. Nụ cười đang dần dần nở trên khuôn mặt biến thành một nụ cười ngượng ngùng. "Không hẳn, chính xác thì không đáng sợ như tôi nghĩ. Bất cứ điều gì tôi sợ đều không xảy ra và họ chỉ tìm cho tôi một bác sĩ tâm lý trong suốt mùa hè, và sau đó tôi bắt đầu uống thuốc chống trầm cảm kể từ đầu năm học."

Một khối u hình thành trong cổ họng của Maka. Sức nặng trong bụng cô được nhấc lên một chút, Soul nghe có vẻ tràn đầy hy vọng. "Nó hiệu quả chứ?"

"Tôi đoán là có." Cậu lầm bầm, xoa xoa sau gáy khi từng nấc da bắt đầu ửng hồng. "Không hoàn hảo, nhưng mọi thứ tốt hơn rồi."

Maka đứng dậy và ngồi trên mép ghế đàn piano. Họ chỉ cách nhau một vài inch, cô muốn đến gần cậu để vai họ chạm vào nhau nhưng vẫn cảm thấy ngượng ngùng và xấu hổ.

Một tay cậu buông những phím đàn piano và đặt lên đầu gối của cô, nặng đến đáng ngạc nhiên. "Tôi đã đánh mất cậu, và sau đó tôi phát hiện cậu luôn ở ngay bên cạnh tôi nhưng tôi lại bỏ lỡ các dấu hiệu."

Giọng điệu của cậu có vẻ ngạc nhiên, cô gần như lo lắng rằng cậu không hài lòng với cô. Sự bất an tuôn trào và cô đột ngột nói ra suy nghĩ của mình. "Cậu có thất vọng vì đó là tớ không?"

"Không? Tại sao tôi lại thất vọng? Cậu là chính cậu!" Cậu ta tiết lộ, xoa xoa thái dương theo một đường tròn bằng ngón tay cái. "Tôi không thể giải thích, nhưng tôi hạnh phúc khi gặp cậu."

Sự tôn thờ lấp đầy toàn bộ khuôn mặt của cậu, cậu say mê cô vì sự tồn tại của chính cô, người nhận ra con quỷ trong trái tim cậu và cố gắng hết sức để chống lại chúng, giải cứu cậu khỏi bóng tối do chính cậu tạo ra. Cô di chuyển, để cơ thể và linh hồn lại gần cậu hơn, lướt những ngón tay qua tóc cậu và thỏa mãn cơn khát lúm đồng tiền của cô. Một màu đỏ ửng dâng lên má và tai cậu, lấp ló qua mái tóc trắng xù xì. Maka nắm lấy khuôn mặt của cậu và lướt qua vầng trán bằng những nụ hôn nhẹ.

Cậu phát ra một tiếng ồn bị bóp nghẹt trong cổ họng và cánh tay vòng qua eo cô một lần nữa.

Thật khó để cậu giữ liên lạc bằng mắt với cô khi cô lùi lại, cậu tiếp tục nhìn xuống. Nhưng khi cô hôn lên má cậu, ngay trên núm đồng tiền duyên dáng đó, cậu nói tên cô, nghiêm túc và chậm rãi.

"Maka." Cậu lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần, giống như muốn làm quen với cảm giác tên cô phát ra trên môi cậu. Bản thân cô cũng muốn biết cảm giác đó.

Gặm nhấm đường đến môi cậu là một chiến thắng, và cảm nhận cậu thì thầm với cô là một thứ gần gũi với chúa trời. Cả hai đều quá lo lắng và run rẩy để làm điều gì đó nhiều hơn những nụ hôn bướm nhỏ, Soul nhanh chóng quyết định đây không phải là cảm xúc một chiều. Chủ yếu là họ nắm tay nhau cho đến khi Maka bắt đầu cười khúc khích. Tiếng cười từ từ vang vọng và trở nên giòn giã, sự bùng nổ của cô cuối cùng cũng vượt qua được sự nhút nhát.

Soul thậm chí không bị xúc phạm. Cậu chỉ xoay người bên cạnh cô để kéo cô vào một cái ôm khác, nói rằng, "Tôi thực sự thích nụ cười của cậu."

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kết thúc!  
> Đây là fic dài và khó nhất mà tôi từng dịch, bạn tác giả thật sự viết rất tỉ mỉ và cẩn thận. Tôi rất vui vì được phép dịch một fic hay như vậy. Bản dịch của tôi không được ok lắm và còn nhiều thiếu xót, tôi sẽ cố gắng hơn nữa.  
> Cảm ơn và hẹn gặp lại.


End file.
